Lucy Jaggat
Lucy was a doctor who experienced a brief romantic relationship with Mitchell. She is also known as "Professor Jaggat", who was studying werewolves, vampires and ghosts. Pre-Series Lucy Jaggat is super intelligent and a very promising young scientist. But a car accident changes all that. Coming out of the coma, she says she had a religious experience. And suddenly, all that knowledge, all that science, it suddenly becomes - overnight - the work of God. Everything. She even starts writing papers that there is a human gene, that is responsible for evil. But when the papers are published, Lucy becomes a laughingstock to everyone, except the priest Patrick Kemp. Kemp introduces Lucy to the 17-year old werewolf Craig Ford. He is the first supernatural being that Lucy has ever met, before that she did not even know that vampires and werewolves existed. Lucy decides to make experiments with Craig, to prevent him from turning into a werewolf. Craig doesn't turn into a werewolf, but he also dies during the experiments. Lucy isn't sad about Craig's death, she just realises that the experiment partly worked out, so she asks Kemp to find some more werewolves. She wants to make new experiments with them. Kemp finds new werewolves however they always end up dead. Series 1-2 Mentioned at the end of Series 1 and Series 2's Big Bad, and the head of a group that is apparently hunting supernatural creatures, Jaggat relays instructions to her agents via phone calls and receives information from them in the same way. In the second episode when one of his underlings is asking Kemp why they have not simply gone after the three flatmates, he responds that Jaggat has not ordered it. He further explains that a cohabitation between a vampire, ghost and a werewolf has never happened before and Jaggat wants to observe this. It also indicates that Jaggat is not interested in killing supernatural beings but rather observing them. In this respect Kemp openly disagrees with his superior's methods, thinking all supernaturals should be killed, but Jaggat clearly holds more sway than Kemp who says he must always follow Jaggat's orders. She betrays Mitchell to Kemp, and puts the lives of Annie, George and Nina in danger. After Annie has been dragged through the door of death, Lucy seeks out George, Mitchell and Nina in an attempt to win back their trust. Although Mitchell is kinder to her than the others, they refuse to give it. At night, Kemp breaks into a house where they have hidden and, before attacking George, Mitchell and Nina, stakes Lucy through the heart, presumably because Lucy and Mitchell had a relationship together, therefore making Lucy 'impure'. She dies in Mitchell's arms, assuring him that she wants to die as she cannot bear to live with what she has done. Mitchell shows blatant grief at her death, however, he recovers quickly and has not mentioned or shown any further remorse since Annie appeared on the television screen. Category:BBC Characters Category:Females Category:Dead Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Being Human BBC Category:Antagonists Category:Series 2 Category:BBC Humans Category:Villains BBC